Steve
Steve is the protagonist of Minecraft. He is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Attributes Steve, along with Alex, are more of a representative of Minecraft as a game than themselves. They're a bit slow paced, due to the excessive amount of Items they carry. Steve suffers from his slow speed, and his many laggy moves, but excels in high risk/high reward combat. Steve is an incredibly hard hitter up close, but his ranged game is terrible. His side specials arm him with Ender Pearls, but these will deal damage to Steve as well as teleport him across the stage. His physics are also carried from Minecraft, including jump height, aerial mobility, and most projectiles' trajectory. Moveset * Neutral Attack: Steve punches two times, then does an infinite jab, which slowly pushes him away from the opponent. 3%, 3%, 2%, 4%, minimum knockback **While having a Sword, Steve hits twice with his Sword in quick succession. # Wood - 7%, 7% # Stone - 8%, 8% # Iron - 9%, 9% # Gold - 4%, 4% # Diamond - 12%, 12% * Forward Tilt: Steve slashes his Diamond Shovel forward, not going very far but doing a good amount of damage. 14%, low knockback, medium starting lag. **While having a Sword, Steve swings his Sword forward. # Wood - 15% # Stone - 17% # Iron - 19% # Gold - 9% # Diamond - 25% * Up Tilt: Steve slashes a pair of Shears directly above himself, doing two hits. 5%, 7%, no knockback **While having a Sword, Steve looks upwards, and slashes his Sword at the sky. # Wood - 14% # Stone - 16% # Iron - 18% # Gold - 8%f # Diamond - 24% * Down Tilt: Steve tilts the ground in front of himself with a Diamond Hoe, bouncing enemies upwards. 11% medium knockback **While having a Sword, Steve crouches, and hits the ground in front of himself. # Wood - 14% # Stone - 16% # Iron - 18% # Gold - 8% # Diamond - 24% * Dash Attack: Steve leaps into the air, delivering a aerial hit with his Diamond Axe. 13%, medium knockback * Up Smash: Steve aims his Bow to the sky at a 60* angle. When fired, the arrow will go upwards at the same angle, and has about the same range as an aerial Ness's PK Fire. The attack will do more damage and go higher when fully charged. 18% * Down Smash: Steve holds a Flint and Steel while charging, and will quickly light fires on both sides when released. This move works similarly to Little Mac's, where it auto-combos into the second hit and sends the opponent flying horizontally. 14%, 15% * Forward Smash: Steve holds out his Diamond Pickaxe while charging, and hits 3 times directly forward when released. 3%, 5%, 16% * Neutral Aerial: Steve places a Bucket of Water above himself, and is covered by the water flow. This attack doesn't do any damage, but gives Steve a windbox that pushes opponents downwards. * Forward Aerial: Steve throws out a Fire Charge. It has a good range, and landing it can result in some good damage. 11%, medium knockback * Back Aerial: Steve places a Piston behind himself, propelling him forward a bit and doing 2 hits to opponents. Steve breaks the Piston after extending. 10%, medium knockback. * Up Aerial: Steve throws an Egg directly upward, doing a good amount of upward knockback. 7%, medium knockback * Down Aerial - Falling Block: Steve quickly places a Falling Block beneath himself. This attack works similarly to Villager's, with it being randomized: (Sand/'Gravel'/'Anvil'). All three blocks fall down, and will disappear when they make contact with any entity or surface. # (70% Chance) Sand - 8%, 6% (Late) # (50% Chance) Gravel - 11%, 9% (Late) # (25% Chance) Anvil - 16% (Can spike), 12% (Late) * Grab: Steve uses his Fishing Rod, and will grab with the Hook. The line goes in a short arc, and will draw in opponents that it contacts. * Pummel: Steve uses a Raw Porkchop, and will slowly hit the opponent with it. 2% * Forward Throw: '''Steve swings the opponent forward, making them fly off the hook. 7% * '''Back Throw: Steve swings the opponent behind him while placing a Door between himself and the other character. He then opens the Door, sending them flying away. 4%, 5% * Up Throw: Steve swings the opponent into the air and quickly places a Beacon under them. The Beacon then lights up, with the beam sending the opponent higher into the air. 5%, 5% * Down Throw: Steve places a Fence Post and connects the opponent to it with a Lead. The opponent is now trapped in place for 2.5 seconds, or until they're hit. Mashing the "A" button will allow them to escape after 1.7 seconds. 5% * Floor Back: Steve places Cactus on both sides, and then mines them back up. 6% * Floor Front: Steve places Redstone Torches on both sides, and then mines them back up. 5% * Floor Trip: Steve places Stone Pressure Plates on both sides, and then mines them back up. 5% * Edge (>100%): Steve climbs back onto the stage, and places a Bucket of Lava in front of himself. After a moment, he quickly picks it back up. 6% * Edge (100%+): Steve climbs back onto the stage, and places a Bucket of Lava in front of himself. After a moment, he quickly picks it back up. 6% * Neutral Special - TNT: Steve places a block of TNT in front of himself. Pressing the "B" button again will make Steve place a Lever and click it, activating the TNT. It will explode after 2 seconds. 18% * Side Special - Ender Pearl: '''Steve throws an Ender Pearl forward. Upon contact with the ground, Steve will be instantly teleported to the Ender Pearl's landing point. Steve will receive damage upon his landing, and also deals out damage to nearby opponents. 5% (To Steve), 12% (To opponents) * '''Up Special - Dirt Pillar: Steve will place a block of dirt beneath himself, jump, and repeat. The pillar has a maximum height of 6 blocks, and will despawn if Steve is off the pillar for 2 seconds. 4% (hurtbox) * Down Special - Crafting Table: Steve places a Crafting Table, and will automatically begin to use it. Depending on how long the button is held, Steve will craft one of five different types of Swords (Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, and Diamond). It will give Steve new Tilts with strength that is determined by the Sword. The Swords will break after a period time. When a Sword breaks, Steve is reverted to his original attacks. # Wood - The weakest Sword type, is only slightly better than regular tilts. Breaks after 8 hits. Takes about 3 seconds to craft. # Stone - The slowest Sword type, but has great strength! Breaks after 11 hits. Takes about 5 seconds to craft. # Iron - Balanced, but not as strong as Diamond. Breaks after 15 hits. Takes about 8 seconds to craft. # Gold - Low damage and low durability, but incredibly fast and very low end-lag. Perfect for comboing. Breaks after 8 hits. Takes about 9 seconds to craft. # Diamond - The best of the swords. High damage, high durability, and moderate speed. Breaks after 20 hits. Takes about 11 seconds to craft. * Final Smash - The Wither: Steve will build a Wither Totem. Steve jumps on top of the Totem before completing it, allowing him to control The Wither. It quickly charges up, and then explodes, doing damage to nearby opponents. The player is able to freely move The Wither around the stage, and pressing the "B" button will make The Wither send out homing Wither Skulls. After 12 seconds of free reign, The Wither explode once more, doing damage to nearby opponents and returning Steve back to the stage. 12% (Initial explosion), 6% (Wither Skulls), 15% (Finale explosion) Taunts * Up: Steve pulls out a piece of Bread, and takes about 2 seconds to eat it. * Down: Steve pulls out his Diamond Pickaxe, and attempts to mine directly downwards. Unfortunately, Steve is incapable of digging through the stage and he gives up after about a second of trying. * Side: Steve places one of 15 different blocks at random, and then breaks them with a Diamond Pickaxe after about a second. The different blocks make their individual placing and breaking noises, but are all broken at the same speed. # Ice # Cake # Melon # Stone Block # Diamond Block # Sponge # Glowstone # Command Block # Mob Spawner # Obsidian # Enchanting Table # Wooden Plank # Netherrack # Dragon Egg # Redstone Block Idle Poses * Steve pulls out either a Map, a Clock, a Compass, or a Book and looks it over before returning to his idle stance. * Steve places a Flower Pot on the stage, looks it over, and then picks it back up. Cheer * Minecraft! Steve! Minecraft! Steve! (Only when on Steve costumes) * Minecraft! Alex! Minecraft! Alex! (Only when on Alex costumes) On-Screen Appearance * A Nether Portal appears and Steve jumps out, he then assumes his idle stance. The Nether Portal disappears in a burst of purple particles. Victory Poses * Steve puts a Pumpkin on his head, and accidentally gets turned around. * Steve is building a small wooden house. * Steve mines a block of Diamond Ore, and then holds the Diamond towards the screen. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM5XqpvILWc '-' Steve's victory music is a remix of a segment taken from the song Moog City 2. Losing Pose * Steve stands with his arms slightly swaying. Event Matches * TBA Trophy Description Steve has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Steve is the hero of Minecraft, and has brought everything he could think of to Smash! This cubed creator has taken on Zombies, Spiders, and even the Ender Dragon, by thinking with his Pickaxe instead of his fists. Like most heroes, Steve isn't much of a talker -- I think he's kind of a square. * Minecraft (PC, 2011) Steve (Alt.) Steve's Crafting Table allows him to upgrade his offensive to something a little more pointy. When fully completed, Steve will gain his legendary Diamond Sword, and can land devastating blows to opponents with it! * Minecraft (PC, 2011) Costumes Similarly to Robin's and Corrin's, half of Steve's costumes are male (Steve), while the other half are female (Alex). * Blue: Default appearance of Steve. * Orange: Default appearance of Alex. * Yellow: Tennis Steve * Red: Prisoner Alex * Black: Tuxedo Steve * Cyan: Cyclist Alex * Gray: Prisoner Steve * Brown: Boxer Alex Trivia * When KO'd, the contests of Steve's inventory erupt from wherever he was KO'd similarly to Mega Man's and Luma's. Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Minecraft Series Category:Male